1. Field
Various features disclosed herein relate to wireless content delivery, and at least some features pertain to devices and methods for facilitating the secure broadcast of content from a content transmitting device and a receiving device without the need to modify the receiving device to provide privacy protection.
2. Background
ATSC (Advanced Television Systems Committee) is a set of standards developed by the Advanced Television Systems Committee for digital television transmission that replaced much of the analog NTSC television system. An ATSC tuner, often called an ATSC receiver or high-definition television (HDTV) tuner, allows reception of ATSC digital television (DTV) signals broadcast over-the-air by TV stations. Such tuners may be integrated into televisions, VCRs, digital video recorders, and/or set-top boxes which provide audio/video output-connectors of various types. An ATSC tuner for most cable TV systems is a quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) tuner, referring to the different type of modulation used.
Data stored on a transmitter may be securely transmitted or broadcasted to a receiver (e.g., high-definition television (HDTV) by encrypting the data transmitted between the transmitter and the receiver. However, in order to facilitate data encryption, some receivers (e.g., high-definition televisions) may require modifications to enable the necessary decryption functionality. Modifying existing receivers may be impractical and highly costly.
Therefore, a system and method are needed that provide for the secure transmission of content (e.g., audio and/or video) using existing, unmodified receivers. In other words, receivers that do not have to be modified with decryption functionality or any other type of functionality to facilitate secure content transmissions.